


Not-Quite Double Drabble: To Everything (Turn, Turn, Turn)

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poem in italics is "Hillside" by Viggo Mortensen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not-Quite Double Drabble: To Everything (Turn, Turn, Turn)

**Author's Note:**

> Poem in italics is "Hillside" by Viggo Mortensen.

_We underestimate damage  
done to the sky  
when we allow words  
to slip away  
into the clouds._

_I remember making promises  
to you outside. We  
were watching flowers  
that hadn't opened.   
A bee darted, careful  
not to stick to   
your half-shut mouth._

 

"What if we work out a schedule?" Sean suggested, his hand toying with the blades of grass between them, mostly dead as it was late in the year for healthy lawns, or maybe early. His fingers plucked at the half-brown blades to avoid curling around Viggo's hand instead, to avoid the push that would send the boulder rolling irrevocably downhill.

"You know I don't stick to schedules," Viggo pointed out, a smile in his tone, a bit gravely but somehow still smooth, low, a sleep-deprived voice that made Sean crave whisky and tea sweetened with honey.

"What if we…"

"I'll see you," Viggo promised. "We'll make time."

"Are you sure…"

"We'll make time," Viggo repeated, turning his head to meet Sean's eyes. The plants were all dying this time of year, the inevitability of rebirth was too far-removed to trust.

"Okay." Sean nodded, looking at the bare patches of soil between his knees. Viggo was the first friend he had that understood him _like this_, but the world would rotate with or without his permission. "Okay."


End file.
